Agir sem Pensar
by Marck Evans
Summary: Uma briga pode fazer Sirius perceber outro lado de Remus. Um lado que o agrada muito. Slash One Shot


Essa fic foi escrita em comemoração ao aniversário de um ano do grupo _Potter-Slash-Fics_ e em resposta ao desafio dos signos.

**Arianos** são impulsivos, apaixonados e explosivos. Para o bem ou para ao mal eles agem dando exemplo de coragem e liderança.

**Sirius** é repleto de um amor intenso pelos amigos, ele se atira à vida de forma inteira e apaixonada e nem sabe o que é preocupação com o perigo. Em tudo um ariano

**Aviso**: Algum vocabulário chulo, nada grave. E é uma fic **slash**. Namoro de **meninos**, **garotos** se pegando. Quem não gosta não é obrigado a ler.

Esses personagens não são meus, são da JKR, eu só brinco um pouquinho com eles.

SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL

**Agir sem Pensar**

—Sirius Black! – O tom da Professora McGonagall não indicava nada de bom para o mais popular dos Marauders. – Na sala do Diretor. Agora.

Parada na porta do salão comunal da Grifinória a chefe da Casa dos Leões esperou que o aluno mais problemático do sexto ano saísse.

Black sozinho podia causar mais transtorno que um bando de hipogrifos selvagens, mas ainda havia os outros três, um em especial:

—Senhor Potter, ele vai sozinho. – Ela deteve o apanhador da sua Casa que aparentemente pretendia seguir o amigo.

Antes de sair do salão acompanhando o aluno, ela ainda ouviu a voz de Pettigrew:

—Prongs, o Padfoot fez alguma coisa que a gente não sabe?

Então Potter não havia contado a grande besteira que o amigo tinha feito.

Besteira que poderia ter matado Severus Snape, que ainda estava na enfermaria, e o próprio Potter, que, só Merlin poderia explicar como, escapou depois de tirar o outro jovem das garras de Remus. Ou melhor, de Remus transformado em lobisomem.

Black seguiu pelos corredores sempre dois passos à frente da Professora. Tudo em sua postura indicava segurança e arrogância. Ele obviamente não se arrependia do que tinha feito.

McGonagall fechou a porta da sala do Diretor em silêncio. O velho bruxo estava sentado à sua mesa com uma expressão muito séria, da cadeira em frente à dele Remus Lupin olhou para a porta com um ar confuso no rosto. Ele ainda não sabia que Sirius avisara a Severus como entrar no Salgueiro Lutador, e que se não fosse James tirar o Monitor da Sonserina de lá, com risco de sua própria vida, talvez Remus tivesse matado sem querer o colega, ou talvez o tivesse tornado outro lobisomem.

Ao ver o amigo, Sirius parou mostrando pela primeira vez alguma reação de culpa. Minerva viu o rapaz arregalar os olhos com uma expressão de susto que ele nunca tivera ao ser pego em qualquer de suas muitas quebras de regras.

Era óbvio que só agora o impulsivo Black se dava conta das conseqüências de seus atos para o amigo, e era ainda mais óbvio que o impulsivo, arrogante, mandão, temerário, insubordinado, precipitado e corajoso Sirius estava assustado com a reação do sempre contido Remus.

Isso ia ser interessante.

SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL 

Sirius gostaria de se socar cada vez que ele olhava para Remus. Na verdade ele já batera a cabeça na mesa algumas vezes enquanto reclamava com James sobre sua própria capacidade de ser idiota e estúpido. O fato de James concordar, e de Remus o estar tratando formalmente só aumentava sua irritação.

Ele berrara com Peter depois que o garoto rira ao imaginar o susto do Snivellus ao dar de cara com o lobisomem. Ele não conseguia ver mais graça nisso. Não depois que Dumbledore contara a Remus na sua frente o que tinha acontecido. Não depois de Remus o olhar com expressão de desapontamento e perguntar pelo Snivellus. Que merda! Dane-se o cretino narigudo.

Remus não tornara a olhar nos olhos de Sirius enquanto eles estavam no escritório do Diretor. Ouvira em silencio Dumbledore dizer que Snape atenderia seu pedido de não falar sobre a licantropia de Remus. Que ele estava um ferido, mas não fora transformado, e sairia da enfermaria logo. Que James estava bem, e que Sirius teria uma detenção até o final do ano.

Só quando saíram de lá Remus falou com Sirius:

—Você me traiu, Sirius. Você usou meu segredo, meu problema, em uma vingança boba. – Remus estava andando ao lado de Sirius, mas olhava para os próprios pés. – Eu poderia ter matado Snape ou o Prongs. Eu poderia ter mordido um dos dois. Por sua causa eu poderia ser um assassino, ou ter criado mais dois para compartilhar minha maldição. E tudo isso só para você poder sacanear o Snape.

Eles chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, e só então Remus o havia olhado:

—Você me traiu, Black.

O desapontamento e a mágoa espelhados no olhar de Remus arrasaram Sirius.

Desde então Remus o estava tratando com educação e frieza, James não sabia o que fazer, e Peter olhava Remus assustado, como se não o conhecesse, como se não entendesse como o lobisomem se atrevia a ser frio com Sirius.

E ainda havia o Snivellus!

O bastardo concordara em não falar nada, mas há todo momento olhava para Remus com cara de nojo, era obvio para Sirius o esforço que Remus fazia para não se encolher de vergonha cada vez que Snape o encarava.

Sirius tinha ganas de apertar o pescoço do sonserino até tê-lo estrebuchando entre suas mãos.

Com tudo isso aquele estava sendo o almoço mais tenso e silencioso que os Marauders tinham desde que entraram na escola.

—E ai, caras! Final de semana em Hogsmeade! – A voz de James estava cheia de um falso entusiasmo, pelo menos ele estava tentando ajeitar as coisas.

—Detenção. – Sirius rosnou olhando Dumbledore na mesa dos professores. Ele seria o primeiro aluno a cumprir detenção com o Diretor em pessoa.

—Estou cansado. Vou ficar no castelo. – Remus não tirou os olhos do prato. – Preciso estudar, James.

De canto de olho Sirius notou que Remus estava mais pálido do que habitualmente depois de uma lua cheia, e o gesto que ele fez na direção do Prongs, tentando fazer parecer que estava tudo bem, carecia de autenticidade.

Com a vontade de ir até a mesa da Sonserina procurar briga aumentando Sirius apenas rosnou para o prato ao ver Remus sair sozinho do Salão Principal.

—Um dia ele vai te perdoar, Padfoot .

—Foda-se o Remus!

O sorriso de eu-sei-seu-segredo que surgiu no rosto de James só aumentou a irritação de Sirius.

—É sim. Foda-se o Remus! Se ele está puto comigo fala logo. Me dá uma porrada, me xinga, me joga um feitiço, faz qualquer coisa. Eu admito: fiz merda. Mas não precisa ficar assim, com essa cara. Ele nem me olha no olho.

—Para não fazer exatamente isso que você falou, ô babaca. Que é o que eu faria. Que o que qualquer um faria.

—Ah qual é!

—Remus é diferente, Sirius. E você sabe porque ele não se deixa explodir.

—Droga!

—Você devia pedir desculpas para ele.

Os dois saíram juntos do salão, seguidos por Peter. E nenhum deles reparou que pela primeira vez Lily Evans estava olhando para James com admiração.

SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL 

Uma semana foi exatamente o quanto durou a paciência de Sirius. E foi até muito para seus padrões habituais.

Remus estava terminando a ronda noturna quando o animago, usando a capa de invisibilidade de James, o agarrou pelo colarinho e o empurrou para uma sala vazia.

Sirius jogou a capa em cima de uma mesa e encarou o lobisomem.

—Qual é, Remus? Vai ficar emburrado pra sempre? Já pedi desculpas, não pedi?

—Me larga, Black.

—Fala logo o que está pegando! Diz.

—Já disse tudo o que eu tinha para dizer. – Mesmo para o alterado Sirius era visível o esforço que Remus fazia para se conter. No fundo dos olhos do lobisomem havia um brilho de ira.

—Põe pra fora, Remus. Diz de verdade. Diz o que pensa.

—Black, sai do meu caminho. Eu tenho de terminar a ronda.

—A porcaria do meu nome é SIRIUS!

Remus era mais baixo, mais magro, aparentemente mais frágil. Sirius sempre se sentira protetor em relação ao amigo. Sempre se sentira capaz de salvar Remus do que quer que fosse. Ele não conhecia aquela fúria que assaltou os olhos do amigo, nem imaginara nunca a força com que foi empurrado contra a porta.

—QUER SABER O QUE EU PENSO? QUER SABER, BLACK?

—SIRIUS! O NOME É SIRIUS.

—EU PENSO QUE VOCÊ É UM CRETINO, EGOÍSTA, IMATURO. QUE SÓ É AMIGO DE SEU PRÓPRIO UMBIGO. QUE É UM FILHO DA PUTA QUE SÓ PENSA EM VOCÊ MESMO.

Remus o soltou tão subitamente que Sirius desequilibrou-se por um instante.

—Remus...

—Você é um idiota, Black. E me vê só como mais um na sua corte. Como o bobo da sua corte.

Era evidente o esforço que Remus fazia para se conter. Sirius apesar de não estar nem um pouco preocupado em se controlar ainda tentou:

—Remus, não é assim...

—Não? Então como é, Black?

—SIRIUS PORRA! SIRIUS! ESCUTA BEM, SEU CRETINO. MEU NOME É SIRIUS. NÃO SE ATREVA A ME CHAMAR DE BLACK OUTRA VEZ!

—MAS VOCÊ AGIU EXTAMENTE COMO UM BLACK IDIOTA E ARROGANTE.

O sangue parecia correr mais rápido nas veias de Sirius. A raiva de Remus dava ao normalmente contido garoto uma aura de força que excitava Sirius. Assim valia a pena discutir. Com esse Remus de olhar quase insano, retrato da loucura interior do próprio Sirius, valia a pena brigar. O Remus sério e quieto, que ele protegeria de qualquer um, era para o dia a dia, esse a sua frente era para as horas de briga, era excitante, era magnífico, era para as horas de paixão. Por um segundo ele achou que poderia socar Remus, ou beijá-lo. Beijá-lo talvez fosse uma idéia melhor.

—EU NÃO SOU COMO ELES.

—NÃO? POIS PARA MIM PARECE.

—NÃO. – Sirius sentou sobre a mesa mais próxima. Com uma expressão de cansaço. – Eu fiz merda, Remus. Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu peço perdão por isso, mas eu não sou como eles.

Sem ter consciência disso, Sirius fez a única coisa capaz de acalmar Remus.

—Não, você não é como eles. É um idiota cretino, mas não é como eles. – Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando se recompor e foi em direção à porta. – Eu vou terminar minha ronda. – Da porta ele se virou e olhou o amigo. – Está tudo bem, Sirius.

A risada de cachorro ecoou livre pela primeira vez naquela semana infernal.

—Você me adora, Moony.

Sirius riu de novo ao ver Remus mostrar o dedo do meio antes de sair da sala.

Só ele conseguia fazer o lobisomem se descontrolar e ser rude daquele jeito. Mas só Remus conseguia fazer seu sangue correr tão rápido.

—Que merda. Mais um pouco eu ia acabar beijando o Moony.

SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL 

O ano letivo se aproximava rapidamente do final para alívio de Sirius. Mesmo que isso significasse mais horas de estudo e a perspectiva de voltar para casa, ele estava aliviado. Desde a discussão com Remus, Sirius andava cada vez mais tentado a beijar o outro garoto.

Sirius só se continha porque havia se feito uma promessa: ter mais juízo e pensar antes de agir. Então restava a Sirius exercitar o autocontrole. Tarefa quase inédita.

Beijar um garoto nunca foi realmente um problema para ele. Normalmente preferia as garotas, mas sabia há muito tempo que não era avesso a experiências diferentes. Sirius sempre fora de seguir suas vontades e não ficar se questionando demais.

E ficar com outro garoto podia ser muito bom.

A primeira vez fora o ano passado, com aquele loirinho da Lufa-Lufa. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Steve! Isso mesmo! Boas lembranças... Lestrange estava ameaçando o garoto quando Sirius deu de cara com a cena e pôs o idiota para correr. A partir daí ele passou a ser o herói de Steve, e não demorou muito para o garoto mostrar sua gratidão de uma forma que Sirius achou bem interessante.

Steve era educado, gentil, paciente e bonito. Exatamente como os outros garotos ou meninas com que ele se envolvera. Exatamente como Remus.

Ou pelo menos com a face que Remus mostrava ao mundo. Porque a partir daquela briga ele teve a certeza de que havia um outro Remus, mais selvagem, mais excitante. Não que eles não tivessem discutido antes, ou que Sirius nunca tivesse conseguido irritar Remus, mas alguma coisa mudara.

Despertar o lado genioso de Remus passou a ser outra tentação.

A outra grande novidade é que o Remus normal, do dia a dia, passou a atraí-lo mais também.

Se Remus não fosse tão certinho ele teria coragem de arriscar suas chances, mas do jeito que o Moony era careta... melhor não. Estragaria a amizade, e ele não queria perder isso.

E depois, Sirius não conseguia lembrar de Remus com algum garoto.

Pelo que sabia Remus só tivera uma breve paquera com aquela tal de Fiona.

Uma corvinal idiota, metida a sabe tudo, cheia de pose só porque era monitora. O que diabos Remus vira na criatura?

Pelo menos ele largara dela já fazia um tempo, e por causa disso e andou meio cabisbaixo uns dias. O Prongs tinha falado alguma coisa sobre Remus só ter terminado com a menina por causa do probleminha peludo dele. Até parece!

—Eu sou mais eu!

Sirius só se deu conta que tinha resmungado alguma coisa quando os três amigos olharam para ele com expressões interrogativas.

James estava novamente com aquele sorrisinho irritante de quem sabe alguma coisa e está se fazendo de sonso.

—O que foi, Prongs?

O amigo riu:

—O que foi? Eu é que pergunto. Você está olhando para o nada com cara de quem quer azarar a própria mãe e rosnando como um cachorro no cio e vem me perguntar o que houve?

—Cadelas têm cio, cachorros não. Eu não estava rosnando, só pensando um pouco. - Era bom discutir bobagens com o Prongs, assim tirava um pouco o Moony de sua cabeça. – Pensar é bom. Você devia tentar. E azarar minha mãe não seria uma idéia ruim.

Os amigos riram baixo, não querendo a atenção da Madame Pince.

Droga. Lá estava de novo a vontade de puxar Remus para perto e beijá-lo.

Alguma coisa mudara na forma de Sirius enxergar Remus. O amigo que ele sempre virá como mais fraco e carente de sua proteção mostrara-se mais capaz de se impor do que ele supunha. Então porque só agora ele estava sentindo atração pelo amigo? Era para ser o contrário. Quem se interessava por garotas de gênio forte era o Prongs.

Por que isso agora?

SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL 

Sirius não conseguia evitar. Não havia resolução ou boa intenção que conseguisse impedir: ele estava novamente encarando Remus. Estava no meio do salão comunal encarando outro garoto. Pelo menos dessa vez o salão não estava lotado.

Ela sabia que estava fazendo isso cada vez com mais freqüência, sabia que era uma péssima idéia, mas não conseguia evitar.

—O que foi, Sirius?

A voz séria e grave de Remus agora afetava diretamente seu equilíbrio nervoso e provocava arrepios que não deveriam acontecer.

—Nada. – Sirius olhou para os livros na sua frente, sua mente perdida em conjecturas. Porque mesmo ele estava estudando sozinho com Remus?

O Prongs conseguira o milagre de convencer a Evans a sair com ele, e o Peter estava na ala hospitalar com uma terrível intoxicação alimentar.

Não havia nenhuma razão para ele não estudar sozinho com o Moony. Havia? Claro que não. Ele tinha total controle de suas ações, e estava mais do que acostumado a conviver com Remus.

Então, porque invés de se concentrar e estudar ele ficava ali babando feito um tonto pelo outro garoto?

Sem perceber ele estava estalando os dedos, o que só fazia se estivesse muito nervoso. Remus segurou sua mão:

—Sirius, o que foi?

O tom de voz preocupado o confortava, o toque da mão de Remus... o toque da mão de Remus...

Sirius se levantou rápido puxando o lobisomem pela mão:

—Remus, eu...

Então ele percebeu que não sabia o que dizer, ele só sabia o que precisava fazer.

—Vem comigo, Moony. Eu tenho uma coisa séria para te falar.

Juntou seu material e o do lobisomem e arrastou o amigo até o quarto que dividiam com Peter e James.

Mal fechou a porta Sirius abraçou Remus e o beijou antes que o outro garoto pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo. Na opinião de Sirius palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias nessa situação.

A falta de reação de Remus o incomodou e ele afastou o rosto tentando ler na expressão de Remus o que o outro bruxo sentia.

—Sirius... – a voz de Remus soou um pouco rouca e ele pigarreou. – Sirius, o que foi isso?

—Um beijo. – Sirius ainda mantinha os braços em volta do corpo de Remus, e reparou que o outro não se afastava. Ou estava em choque ou não queria sair dali. – Nosso primeiro beijo.

Isso fez Remus se mover para longe.

—Por que, Sirius? Por que isso.

—Porque eu quero. Se isso fizer você me odiar Remus, eu vou ter de entender. Mas não fazer nada a respeito do que eu sinto estava fazendo com que eu me odiasse.

—Sente? E o que você sente, Sirius?

O que ele sentia?

Como explicar para o Remus sem parecer absolutamente imbecil que ele sentia o peito leve se o lobisomem estivesse por perto? Que ele mataria qualquer um que quisesse machucar Remus, que ele se sentia furioso se Remus dava atenção demais para outra pessoa, que ele adorava a natureza apaixonada que Remus mantinha escondida, e que só ele devia poder ver esse outro lado? Como dizer sem parecer um idiota que nesse instante ele só tinha duas coisas em mente: Remus e a cama ali tão próxima.

Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto, se sentindo inquieto. O que Remus queria? Uma declaração de amor? Promessa de uma vida juntos?

Merlin! Como Sirius queria isso tudo! Como ele queria saber dizer isso sem soara ridículo aos próprios ouvidos.

—Moony, eu... eu quero você. – Não, assim não estava bem. Era muito mais do que isso. – Eu me apaixonei por você, Remus.

O olhar de Sirius pedia, exigia, tomava de assalto a alma de Remus.

—Você... Sirius, você... Oh Hécate! – Remus também parecia ter dificuldades de articular as palavras. – Você não está fazendo isso porque percebeu... Porque ficou comovido... você... Você realmente... Sirius... Você realmente me quer?

Remus estava dizendo incoerências, mas pelo menos não estava repelindo Sirius.

—Querer, Remus? Querer é pouco.

A expressão de Remus era de quem não consegue acreditar.

Com o coração acelerado Sirius arriscou tudo e puxou o outro bruxo para seus braços. Dessa vez quando tocou os lábios de Remus foi correspondido. E pela forma como sentiu seu corpo ser puxado mais para perto, ele sabia que a natureza selvagem do SEU Remus estava no controle agora.

SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL SB&RL 

Quando James Potter abriu a porta do quarto arregalou os olhos.

Sirius estava deitado sobre Remus na cama do lobisomem, as capas dos dois caídas no chão, e as vestes já meio levantadas. Pelo menos ainda não tinham arrancado a roupa toda. Esse definitivamente esse era o plano do Padfoot, e ele estava quase conseguindo.

—Eu preferiria que vocês não fizessem isso comigo no quarto.

James teve de se segurar para não rir ao ver Remus empurrar Sirius para longe e tentar ajeitar as vestes depressa.

—Tarde demais, Moony. Já vi tudo.

Sirius se colocou em posição de defender Remus e olhou para James como se aguardasse sua reação.

Se o garoto não estivesse com tanta pressa de mostra a Lily Evans as delicias de passear pela escola com sua capa de invisibilidade ele ficaria para provocar os amigos mais um pouco.

Sorrindo, meio de lado, com a expressão que Sirius chamava de "cara de quem sabe mais do que devia" ele remexeu no malão até pegar a capa:

—Eu vou voltar bem tarde, portanto divirtam-se. – Ele segurou o riso até chegar na porta. – Sabe, Padfoot , tava demorando você tomar uma atitude. Essa sua paixão não resolvida pelo Moony já estava me cansando. Ele pelo menos disfarçava melhor que você... se bem que nem tanto.

E James fechou a porta rindo dos dois amigos. Ainda ficou parado o suficiente para ouvir o barulho de dois corpos caindo na cama:

—Sirius! – Susto e diversão na voz do Moony

—A gente tem a noite toda para nós Remus! – Malícia pura na voz do Padfoot .

O gemido de Remus fez James gargalhar alto antes de ouvir alguém lançar um feitiço silenciador na porta. Ele desceu rindo, esperando ter tanta sorte nessa noite quanto os dois amigos.

FIM 


End file.
